Servant of the King
by LECyr4
Summary: HIATUS AU Yami is the king of a large and powerful kingdom, and Yugi is his personal servant. Is this an unrequited love,or not? Read and find out yaoi lemons puzzleshipping hints of tendershipping
1. Chapter 1

Yami couldn't believe what he was being told. Sitting right at his feet was a young teenager. His hands were tied behind his back, his face was smashed to the ground by the guards hitting and kicking him. Yami would have immediately told them to stop if he hadn't been told what he had just been told.

**-Flashback-**

The doors burst open. Yami lifted his head up off of his hand. What now? He thought. He saw three guards… Three? Three guards? Leading one small boy? How was that in any way called for? They approached his throne and threw down the boy to his knees.

"_What is this?" he asked._

"_Your majesty, this cretin seems to have the stupidity to mock the crown." One of the guards said._

"_In what way?" Yami asked lazily playing with one of his golden tendrils. The king's hair was very unusual. But he was very well known for it. It was mostly jet-black. It was spiked upward with red at the tips. His bangs were golden. Streaks of the black spikes were golden as well. The gold streaked up the black like lightening bolts streak across the black stormy sky._

_The guard was a bit taken-aback by his king's statement. All that the king had to do was look at the boy to see his blatant mockery. The boy's hair was almost exactly like the king's. His hair was mostly black as well, and he also had golden bangs. There were no golden streaks along the black, and his tips were a dark indigo. But his hair was styled and spiked just like the king's hair._

"_Um, your majesty… He has mocked your stature… Just look at him." The guard attempted to find the right words, but failed miserably. But he had convinced the king to look upon the boy._

_Yami's eyes drifted to the boy. He gasped. The boy's hair was shocking like the king's. But not just that, he could have been the king's brother; they were so similar looking. The only differences were the slight difference in their hair and that the boy was clearly a couple years younger, he was definitely smaller and not quite as toned. The last difference was the boy's eyes. His eyes were a faded shade of purple. Tears were drifting down the boy's cheeks from his lavender eyes. One of the guards kicked his head down._

**-Flashback end-**

Another guard spoke. "We wish to know his punishment so we can carry it out."

The king asked a simple question. "How has he mocked the crown again?"

"He mocks your majesty's form." The guard answers.

"He obviously looks similar towards myself, but how is this a crime?" He said curtly.

At this the guards did not know exactly what to say. They had assumed that the boy had tried to make himself appear like the king to ridicule him. They had thought well of themselves stopping him before said ridiculing would begin.

"If you cannot supply me with some hard proof of his crimes, then I will have no choice but to release him." The king said.

"But your majesty!" The guards tried to comply. "At least punish him in the slight. A week in the dungeon, stripped of his home, something at least?"

"Hmm, very well. It is obvious that he has styled himself to appear to be me. I shall give him the punishment of servitude. He shall become my one and only personal slave. I have many vassals and servants, but he shall serve a special purpose. He shall always remain at my side as my personal servant. He shall give me anything I desire, even if that thing I desire is his life. Back off him." He ordered the guards to step back. He walked down to the boy. The boy who was shaking, obviously from fear. "Guards, you may leave."

The guards turned and left the throne room. The boy stayed in the same position, face to the floor. Yami knelt down to the boy. He untied his hands. Once finished he placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Will you lift you head and allow me to gaze into your eyes?" The king asked kindly.

The boy's head shot up immediately and obediently. The big indigo eyes, filled with tears, stared up at the king. The king gently wiped away the tears from the boy's eyes. Yami smiled at the boy for a while and looked at him taking his images in.

"Do you have any family, boy?" The king asked. The boy shook his head. "Anything at all you'll be leaving behind?" The boy shook his head again. "What is your name?"

"…Yugi…" The boy said sheepishly. His cheeks became slightly pinker, but the king wasn't exactly sure if he imagined it or not since the boy's cheeks were already very pink from the crying.

"What a fine name you have Yugi. Are you comfortable with becoming my servant? I guarantee that even though your orders may be more frequent, you will have the best lifestyle out of all the vassals here in this palace." The king asked.

The boy nodded his head slowly.

The king held out his hand for the boy, who grabbed it hesitantly; they both stood up.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Yugi's mind was racing. His heart pumping at top speed. He should be asleep like a baby. He was sleeping in the most comfortable bed he'd ever been in. But one problem remained. The person sharing the bed with him was the reason he was unable to sleep. He was sharing a bed with the person he loved. The person he had loved ever since he first met him.

**-Flashback-**

"_Leave me alone!" Yugi screamed. Yugi was only ten years old. A group of men were ganging up on him. They were trying to rob him, but Yugi tried to explain to them how he had nothing for them at all. Not buying it, one of the men was about to strike._

"_Stop that right now!" Yelled a very powerful voice._

"_Who'zat?" The man said turning around. All the men gasped and hurriedly ran away. The voice had come from the prince of the kingdom. He was the heir to the throne and would become king; Yami._

_Yami walked forward to Yugi as the men ran away in fear. He reached out his hand for Yugi to grab onto. Yugi took his hand and was lifted up onto his feet by the prince. The prince ruffled Yugi's short black hair and told him to be careful and not let anyone hurt him again. He was worth more than that. He shouldn't let himself be walked all over by men like them. With that the prince walked away and turned a corner. When Yugi ran to follow him, to thank him, the prince had gone from sight. Ever since that day, Yugi has fallen deeply in love with his precious king. Yugi would never forget that day. As a token of his love, he decided to grow out his hair like the prince had had his that day. He spiked it up and had the bangs bleached to a golden color. The tips of his hair had always been a bit off of his natural color. They were a dark bluish color. But apparently, the royal guards thought this was an act of mockery and had him arrested for it. (You already know the rest of the story so I'll end the flashback, now back to the juicy hot stuff X3)_

**-Flashback end-**

Yugi lay there awake; very, very tired, but unable to fall asleep. All because his face was right in front of Yami's face. Yami's hot breath would sweep onto his face every couples seconds, making him shiver.

Yami had taken Yugi to his room. Yugi was extremely nervous; his heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst. As if it had a mind of its own, his hand moved up to the king's face. Slowly, Yugi set his hand down on the king's cheek. Just then, Yami shifted slightly in his sleep.

Yugi pulled away so quickly, he slipped out of the bed from underneath the covers and onto the floor. He backed away into the corner and sat with his legs to his chest. He rested his head on his knees and eventually drifted under consciousness.

Yami awoke to find that he was alone in his bed. Immediately, he sprung out of bed, but once out, he found Yugi sitting in the corner. He walked slowly over to him.

"Yugi… Yugi, wake up… its morning, you must wake up…" the king said sweetly, ruffling the teenager's hair.

Slowly but surely, Yugi woke up. As soon as he looked up though, his cheeks flamed. Yami was five inches away from his face. Did this man have any sense of personal space?

Yami stood up straight and held out a hand for Yugi. Yugi accepted and was pulled to his feet.

"I hope you slept well?" Yami wondered.

"Y-yes…" Yugi stuttered.

"Might I ask why you were asleep in the corner?" Yami asked as he turned to get dressed for the day.

Yugi turned around so that he couldn't see. "I-I couldn't sleep…"

_This boy is nervous, by me? Yes he is… I wonder…_ A devilish grin spread across the king's face. "Yugi, assist me." Yami said holding his arms out to the sides.

"What?" Yugi said an octave higher, his face becoming even redder.

"Help me get dressed. I'm still tired and I want you to dress me." Yami said, attempting not to break his expression.

Yugi's heart beat increased ten-fold. His hands became clammy and sweat trickled down the back of his neck. He slowly nodded and walked over to his king. He couldn't refuse his king, even if he wanted to; he wanted nothing more than an excuse to be close to his king. This was perfect, but Yugi was much too shy of a person. He lifted his right foot but it wouldn't move forward.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted. At once, by reflex, Yugi was at Yami's side. Yugi gulped and then slowly reached out for the king's garments. He slowly, and shakily, removed them. He looked away before he could see anything and found the clothes Yami was to wear today. Now what to do? If he looked back he would see the king's… But he didn't have a choice! Yugi closed his eyes and turned around. Once he had turned around he looked up slightly to make sure he didn't see anything

"What are you waiting for Yugi? Dress me, now, I would like to have breakfast before the sun reaches its peak." Yami said not turning around. He had his back facing Yugi. He couldn't get rid of the grin on his face. What about teasing this boy amused the king so much? Yami didn't even know himself; but he did know that the expression on the boy's face was absolutely priceless, not to mention so god damned adorable.

Yugi somehow managed to get the clothing on the king without seeing anything. And that was mostly because he didn't know what he was doing. Yami saw this and eventually told Yugi to stop and that he would do it himself. Yami would just have to deal with it; the fun was done, for now that is.

Once again Yugi was lead throughout the huge palace by the king. But this time, Yami held his hand; their fingers were entangled with each other. Yugi's heart was about to burst when they arrived at their destination; Yami's personal dining hall.

Yami sat down in his magnificent chair, leaving Yugi standing, feeling awkward.

"Yugi, come sit next to me." Yami said showing a hand to where Yugi was to sit. Yugi examined his chair before sitting; it was a lot smaller and more normal looking than the king's chair. Yugi sat down.

Laid out in front of him, Yugi saw many unfamiliar things he assumed were food. He didn't really recognize much of any of it apart from two items; grapes and wine. Yugi was nervous to try any of the unfamiliar foods, afraid he might not be able to stomach them. Yugi also wouldn't touch the wine since he had never had a sip of alcohol in his life. All that was left—of the potential meal—was the grapes. But even the grapes were out of the question; even more so than the others. Only because of their location; they were directly in front of Yami.

With his head hung low, not daring to look up, Yugi sat there in silence, not touching anything, or even move.

"Aren't you hungry, my Yugi?" Yami whispered closely in Yugi's ear, sending a shiver up Yugi's spine. Slowly Yugi shook his head no. After all, what was one more day to the past week with no food?

"Won't you eat please?" Yami pleaded. Yami figured that Yugi had not had a lot to eat. Anyone would be able to tell; Yugi was so incredibly thin. He was pale; he had dark circles under his eyes. Yami pitied his small boy.

Yugi shook his head no once again.

"Well, then you'll be sent to draw me a bath. Wait… Do you know how to draw a bath?" Yami asked not wanting to ask too much of this boy. After what happened getting dressed, he didn't want to make the boy feel anymore foolish.

"No…" Yugi mumbled as he shook his head.

"Kaiba brothers!" Yami shouted and two servants appeared before them; one tall with short brown hair, the other short with long black hair.

"Lead this boy to the bath and show him how to work it." Yami said.

"Yes your majesty," The taller one said. They both bowed. The shorter one grabbed Yugi's hand and guided him off.

Once out of the room, they broke their brainwashed demeanor.

"Jeez, he can be so annoying! A new favorite every other week! At least he's not hurting you anymore, Mokuba." The taller one said.

"It's ok Seto, he never hurt me. I quite enjoyed myself actually!" The shorter boy said, Mokuba was his name at least that was what the other man said. Mokuba said his name was Seto.

"He used and violated you every night!" Seto screamed. He immediately covered his mouth and looked to see if anyone was around to hear him.

"Brother, not so loud!" Mokuba whispered, shushing his brother.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to crack like that. Besides, he is a wonderful king, even if he is a little bit impatient." Seto said, continuing his walk.

"Excuse me, but… I…" Yugi mumbled.

"Oh! Sorry, we never introduced our selves. My name is Kaiba Mokuba. This is my brother, Kaiba Seto. We are also servants of his majesty." Mokuba said with a smile.

"M-my name's-"

"We already know your name, Yugi. You were supposedly an alleged criminal of mockery. Don't worry, I don't agree at all with the guards that found you. I actually think that your hair shows your devotion to our wonderful king, that is what it represents right?" Mokuba seemed friendly and Yugi couldn't help but trust him.

"Yes, exactly; I thought that since his majesty is very well known for his just demeanor and exotic appearance that I would…" Yugi trailed off blushing again. He'd never told anyone else about his feelings for his king. He had never felt the want to act on them either, not until now. Now that he lived within the same building as his beloved he felt so, so… embarrassed. He couldn't do one thing around his precious ruler without his feelings running wild. He felt so, so… so dirty. He'd felt a new feeling that he never had before. Feeling the king's body that close to his own made him want the man; he had never felt lust before. The new feeling scared him; he never wanted to feel that again since he knew it would be the end of him if his feelings were discovered.

"So, we're going to teach you how to draw a bath right? It's easier than you think. Seto and I used to be commoners before the king found out about Seto's extreme combat talent. The king took us both into the palace as servants so that he could make use of Seto's talent and for my extreme devotion. So shall we teach you how to get a bath drawn?" Mokuba smiled as he held Yugi's hand tighter to cheer up the distressed boy. Yugi nodded. "I'll also have to run through on how to wash him as well." Mokuba said as they continued to walk after Seto who was a few steps farther than them.

"What?" Yugi was confused; he had to wash the king?

"Yeah, I know. I had to do it at one point. Our king has an awkward fetish of picking one favorite servant to do everything. Whether boy or girl, he has that servant bathe with him, eat with him, sleep with him, spend leisure time with him, pretty much anything he wants." Mokuba explained. "He doesn't care if it's a girl or a boy. He's actually bisexual. That's something only his servants and vassals know."

Yugi didn't know how to process this. All he knew was that the torture he'd experienced earlier while dressing his king would not end for a while.

**A/N: I'm sooooooo incredibly sorry for not updating recently, but i've had so many plot bunnies haunting me and soooooooo much writers block like you wouldn't believe but I've finally finished chapter two and have started chapter three, but i don't know when I'll be down with that. But I can promise hot fluffy shit in the future. YAOI FTW! and again I'm sooooo sorry to all of you who was hoping for a faster update, I'm such a bad writer, I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough. I just hope you guys forgive me, i know as a fan of fanfics that one of the most annoying things ever is waiting for an update. And I feel really bad that I was one making people wait, and I feel soooooo awful about it. Please review though, it inspires me more to write, so if you want another chapter faster, I honest to God guarantee reviews will help. I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to get more up, Coming next is a hot bath, and i can't stress "hot' enough X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: lemon in this chapter and for those who don't know what a lemon is, u shouldn't be reading this _M RATED_ story, pleaz little children save ur innocence and press the back button now, for the rest of us yaoi fangirls (or fanboys, i usually assume fangirls with stuff like this, but if ur a fan boy reading this then WELCOME TO THE PUZZLESHIPPING DOMAIN!) enjoy the lemony bath scene :)**

"You think you got it now?" Mokuba asked as he let the water flow from the ornate faucet into the gigantic pool-like tub—it wasn't very deep, it was around a foot deep, so it was enough to bath in, but that perimeter was the problem. It was a square that was 25x25 feet, that had a fountain slightly off center to top it all off.

"I think I got it. So he washes most himself alone but asks his 'favorite' to wash his back as well as a massage occasionally?" Yugi asked recapping everything he'd learned from the short minutes he'd had with Mokuba. His brother didn't really help but Yugi didn't mind and Mokuba didn't seem to either.

"Yup! You're gonna be great. Don't be so nervous. If you ever have any questions, come and talk to me. I was in the same situation when I was his favorite. He got tired of me and moved onto the only repeated favorite he's ever had. It's his favorite concubine. Apparently she's amazing at what she does. But she hardly even lasts the week. While she's nice and everything, she's kind of possessive of the king." Mokuba trailed on, only making Yugi more nervous, thinking that the king will ask Yugi to do things like _that_ with him.

Yugi was a virgin; he didn't even know what pleasure like that felt. His face became even redder as he thought of what it would be like to have sex with his beloved king. Part of him wanted to jump right and have sex with him like crazy. And the other part of him was ready to combust from embarrassment.

Mokuba noticed the immense blush on Yugi's face and stopped talking. Then he wondered why this boy was blushing about a concubine. Wait, he wasn't blushing about that. Did this boy love the king? Well it's not that bad since the king was bisexual, but still…

Not sure of how to help Yugi with his predicament further, and needing to get his own job done, Mokuba said goodbye to Yugi. Seto followed him without a word.

Yugi was suddenly curious as to why Yami had sent Seto along with Mokuba, when Mokuba was the only one that helped. Sure they were brothers, but they each had separate jobs, and Seto's seemed to be entirely unrelated to what Yugi would be doing. Yugi distraction of being curious about Seto only lasted for a moment. Then he went straight back to blushing as hard as ever.

Then, Yugi was out of time to panic. Yami had entered the room. Yugi tried with all his might to calm down. He took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled. _You're more of a man than this! It's just a bath! You've shared bathes with plenty of people; this one will be no different. And no repeating this morning, you absolutely don't want to make more of a fool of yourself, especially in front of your king! _After his subconscious pep talk, Yugi had built up the confidence he needed.

"Are you ready Yugi?" Yami asked him. Yami had quite enjoyed Yugi's performance of embarrassment this morning, but he hoped that Yugi's nervousness would wear off soon; Yugi's timidness bored him and somewhat offended him. He couldn't help but feel that Yugi was more scared than anything, scared of Yami.

"Certainly your majesty," Yugi said with a smile. "Would you like me to undress you or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

"If you're up to it, then undress me please," Yami said, slightly confused. Where had the little blushing boy gone to? And where did this confident and charming young man come from? Yami then thought that asking Yugi to undress him was a bad idea; Yami liked this new side of Yugi and didn't want it to go away just yet; not that he didn't like Yugi's shy side, he liked both.

"Of course your majesty," Yami was surprised when he heard Yugi say this, and was even more surprised when Yugi walked over to him and said, "please raise your arms." Yami did so, speechless, and Yugi did as he was told and began undressing the king.

Yami was in awe as he watched Yugi remove his (Yami's) clothes. Time seemed to go by slower as he watched the younger man's hands removed article after article. It was torture as Yugi appeared to work slower and slower, but finally he'd removed all of the clothing.

"Finished, sire," Yugi stated calmly still keeping the same smile on his face. Yugi held all of the garments he'd just removed in his arms. He then folded them and set them to the side, far away enough so that it was guaranteed they would not get wet.

Yami was thoroughly impressed with this new boy. That feeling he'd felt when he'd first laid eyes on the boy had returned to him again. This feeling could best be described as an alluring curiosity.

"If I may?" Yugi asked as he held out a hand for Yami to take so that Yugi could guide Yami safely into the water and help him settle comfortably.

Yami accepted the hand and allowed Yugi to pull him forward. Yami enjoyed this bold gentleman inside of Yugi; he only wished that he could see more of that shy side later without this gentleman to vanish entirely from existence. Once fully in the water—as much as standing would allow—Yami began to drag Yugi instead. He dragged him over to the corner of the bath; aka Yami's favorite spot to relax as he bathed. Yami then sat down in the steaming water.

Yami could not think of a single bath he'd had that could even come close to being as wonderful or relaxing as this one (even though he'd barely begun this one, it still outshone any others by far). Yugi had gotten out of the water while Yami sat, enjoying the hot water, but he remained right by his side lest his king needed him. Yami let out a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Does your highness require anything?" Yugi asked to be polite.

"You could get in the water with me." Yami said, not opening his eyes.

"I wouldn't want to impose on his majesty. Besides such conduct of a servant such as me would be out of line; could I do anything else?"

"You could lend me your lap; it would help support my neck." Yami said, opening his eyes and looking up into Yugi's. He loved Yugi's eyes; the looked like liquid, a sparkling violet wine.

Yugi carefully lifted his king's head up and slid to the side, then placed his majesty's head gently onto his own lap.

The air suddenly seemed to change. Before it had been a little heavy from the steam, but now it seemed to clear up and feel so light as lavender eyes met crimson eyes. Then the crimson disappeared when Yami closed his eyes again. Why did he close his eyes? Yugi was confused, but then he realized that a hand had been placed on Yami's forehead.

It was his own hand; he hadn't remembered moving it, but he didn't remove it either. Instead, he explored the surface of Yami's skin. His fingers ventured the surface of his cheek, they lightly fluttered over his eyelids; he ran them down the ridge of his nose and rolled them over his lips.

Yugi gasped when the king's eyes reopened, and blushed lightly at the look in his majesty's eyes.

Yami brought his own hands up to capture Yugi's between his own. Yami looked away from Yugi's eyes and looked to the hand he was holding in front of his face. One by one, he brought each finger tip to his lips and he then moved to the palm. He kissed the center then the sides.

Yugi's heartbeat quickened when his king took his index finger into his mouth. He could feel his king's tongue rolling over it ever so slowly. In the sixteen years Yugi had been alive, he'd never experienced anything like this. He couldn't think clearly, his heart was beating too fast, his breathing was off; all he could do was stare down at his king and watch.

When Yami finally released his finger, he gazed up at Yugi's face again. The sight before him was almost unbearably beautiful; never before had he seen such elegant innocence like Yugi's. Yugi's lips were just barely separated and his cheeks were lightly dusted pink. His eyes seemed to sparkle even more hung at half mast. Yami could barely stand how beautiful the sight before him was.

Yami release Yugi's hand and brought them up to each side of Yugi's face. He stared at Yugi's lips and desire came over him. He wanted to kiss Yugi.

He sat up and turned around. Yugi was about to question what he was doing, but before he could get out one word, Yami had place his lips on top of his own. Yugi froze, he felt like his brain had broken. He couldn't think, he couldn't process what was happening. But after a few seconds he began to realize what was happening, his beloved king was kissing him.

Something told Yugi to move away and flinch back, but Yugi couldn't do it. His body was frozen, apart from his lips. His lips were so warm, it felt amazing. He soon found himself kissing back. He felt one of the king's hands cup his cheek and the other wrapped around his back, bringing them closer together.

Yami brought his lips from Yugi's for a short moment in which he told Yugi, "Open your mouth, Yugi."

Yugi obeyed. Yami brought his lips down on Yugi's once again and then slipped his tongue into Yugi's awaiting cavern.

Yugi moaned shamelessly into Yami's mouth when he felt Yami's tongue curl with his own. He found his hands travel up and curled into Yami's partially wet hair. He clenched the silky black mane that he so loved. Yugi was in heaven, a heaven he felt he didn't deserve, but a heaven that he wasn't going to let go of. Wasn't it fair to be a little selfish like this every once in a while?

Subconsciously, Yami didn't understand this. Why did it feel so right kissing Yugi? He'd kissed, held, and even slept with many other people, but never in his life had it felt so damn right! He'd also never found any other person so inexplicably adorable. He'd never wanted to be like this with any other person. When he'd _wanted_ someone, he'd never hesitated. Yet here he simply desired to spend as much time as he could with Yugi. The strangest thing that he realized was that he hadn't even known Yugi for a full twenty-four hours yet. But he couldn't deny it, he felt something for Yugi. An attraction of some sort, but he couldn't tell what that attraction was growing into, whether it turn out to be love or lust. Of course this was all subconscious thought since all that the king could focus on for the moment was how surprisingly amazing Yugi's amateur kissing felt. Lust entered his thoughts and he suddenly wanted more. He didn't want to hear Yugi's voice to be muffled by their mouths. He wanted to hear Yugi scream out in ecstasy for him. He wanted to hear Yugi's moans to form his name; he wanted Yugi all to himself, for eternity.

Finding he couldn't bring his mouth from Yugi's just yet, he moved his hand that resided on Yugi's cheek down to Yugi's lap. He eased Yugi's legs apart slightly and began rubbing Yugi through his shorts.

Yugi's eyes sprung open, his tongue retreated from dancing with his king's own tongue, and his hands fell from his king's hair. He needed air but he couldn't get enough in through his nose. He tried to breathe faster but couldn't breathe evenly. His moans were blocked out by the king's mouth, but not for long.

Sensing that Yugi, and himself, needed to breathe, Yami released Yugi's lips. Once he did his eardrums danced from the sweetest sound the king had ever heard.

"Aaah…" Yugi let out a long dragged out moan. Yami ceased rubbing Yugi's manhood to release it from its restraints. But he stopped when he heard Yugi speak.

"Why?" Yugi looked into his king's eyes. Why had he stopped giving Yugi his heaven? Yugi wasn't done yet, he wanted his heaven back. "Why did you stop?"

"You want me to continue?" Yami teased.

Yugi could only stutter in response as his cheeks became darker red.

"I'll give you more if you want it, but you have to tell me you want it." Yami smirked. Yugi's shyness was coming back and it only aroused him further.

"I… want… it," Yugi said softly and slowly.

"Then I shall give you more after you wash my body. This is my bath and I need to be clean. Once I am clean though, I will give you anything you want." Yami closely watched every slight change in Yugi's expression. "How about once you're done, I put my mouth here?" Yami placed his hand back on Yugi's hard on. A small moan slipped from Yugi's mouth, and he nodded agreeing to Yami's terms.

Yami fetched the soap, while Yugi caught his breath. When he returned to Yugi's side, he placed the soap in Yugi's hand and told him to begin. Yugi did as he was told and began washing the king's body. Now that he was looking closely at it, Yugi realized what a gorgeous body his king had. The king was quite toned and his skin was a perfect bronze color. There was not a single flaw he could find in his perfect king, his heart throbbed slightly at the thought that the king would never truly belong to him.

Suddenly Yugi realized he'd almost finished washing every inch of the king, every inch but his manhood. Yugi suddenly realized he was staring right at it too; he'd never seen one apart from his own, and he'd now seen the king's. Yugi's blush darkened and spread all the way up to his ears. Yugi had to do this, so he took a deep breath and lathered the last of the king's body.

Yami wished Yugi hadn't finished so quickly. He was enjoying himself as he watched Yugi lather nervously and clumsily. Yugi then looked up at Yami and spoke softly.

"I'm finished your highness," Yugi's voice cracked. "P-Please *gulp* lie down so I-I can rinse y-you off."

Yami did as he was told and laid down in the hot water as Yugi rinsed off his body.

Yugi's heart was pounding. He was afraid that it was so loud that Yami might hear it. His hands were trembling as he assisted his king. He tried with all his might but he couldn't compose himself as he had before the bath. He couldn't help but think of his king's promise of sucking him.

"F-Finished, your majesty," Yugi said when he was done, stuttering a bit.

Yami stood up and held out a hand for Yugi. "Thank you, Yugi. Are you ready for your reward for being so obedient?"

Yugi hesitated; afraid he might get hurt (not physically, emotionally). But he decided to accept the king's hand.

Yami helped Yugi stand up and then had Yugi sit down on the floor out of the bath, with his feet still in the water. Yami got down on his knees right in front of Yugi and then helped Yugi remove his shorts. Yami then saw his prize, Yugi's hardened member. It was larger than Yami had assumed it to be.

"It's magnificent Yugi…" Yami congratulated before he took Yugi into his mouth.

Yugi's breath caught in his throat and when he finally released it, it came out a low groan. Yugi felt like he was melting, it was so hot and his blood surged through his veins like lava. He felt a tight sensation in the pit of his stomach realizing he was already getting close to his end.

_No, I can't come this fast. He'll laugh at me!_ Yugi thought as he desperately tried to hold onto reality. His hands were balled into fists, his eyes were clenched shut. He resisted the urge to thrust forward, deeper into his king's mouth.

Yami chuckled as he began to bob up and down on Yugi's erection. He could tell that Yugi was trying his hardest not to come too fast. Yami couldn't help but find him unbearably cute, and he fought hard to break Yugi's determination. But Yugi was able to hold out a lot longer than either of them expected. After around five minutes of a continuous blowjob, Yugi finally couldn't hold it any longer and let sweet euphoria absorb him as he came hard in Yami's mouth.

Yugi fell onto his back as he panted, sweat rolling down his temples.

Yami got out of the water and got towels for both of them to dry off. When he'd walked back over to Yugi, he handed him a towel. Yugi took it and began drying himself off. They sat there in silence as they dried, the only sound coming from the fountain spouting water out.

**Hey, i finally got this up! I know that i said reviews help me get stuff updated faster, and i know that's been a while, but it wasn't a lie! Im just really bad at writing lemons (but i've been practicing, so tell me what u think, CC is welcomed and encouraged) so when i wrote this one, I wanted it to be as perfect as it could be. Everytime i would see a review when i opened my email, i would immediately start writing, so don't think that reviewing won't accomplish anything. IT WILL! 1 review could get u the next chapter a week sooner, so press that button and tell me what u think. Even if it's just sumthing like ":3" it'll still make me write more and remind me that people are paying attention to me, and i highly value that :)**

**Plus reviewing means u have a say in what the next chapter will contain.**

**It'll be a contest, and all I ask for is 5 reviews. Review this and tell me which u want to happen:**

**1. yugi freaking out and having a nervous attack**

**-or-**

**2. new character (yami will be consulting with his advisor florence (if u get the joke u know who florence is, but if u don't im sure that if u like tendershipping, u'll enjoy it))**

**both will happen, but I need to know which one you all want to happen first.**

**so after the next 5 reviews with votes in them, i will put up an Author's Note chapter to let u know what to expect**

**sorry for this long note at the bottom and i hope u liked it :)  
**


	4. Author's Note

**Ok so I haven't gotten 5 reviews yet, but with the 4 that I already have, the winner is clear**

**I will be doing option 2, bringing in Yami's advisor, Florence  
**

**So the next chapter Florence shall appear, and for those who don't know (I'm not sure who all doesn't know, but still) This is Yami Bakura**

**So Bakura shall show up next chapter, then expect Nervous Yugi in the chapter following that, unless I get something that I really want to do, but I doubt it ;)**

**So Bakura, then spazzing Yugi**

**Also, I have this idea for a spinoff oneshot**

**Since Bakura is showing up, what would you guys think if I brought ryou in as well?**

**Though of course that will be the spinoff, I'm not sure if Ryou will be appearing in this story at all, but if u guys demand it, I might make it happen ;)**

**then again this is mainly about Yugi and Yami  
**

**So, tendershipping spinoff lemon? Tell me your thoughts!**

**And please be patient with me, I know it's annoying that I like, never update**

**It prolly annoys me more than it annoys you, so review if u want the next chapter faster, cuz otherwise, I'd hardly ever get motivated**

**Until next time, I hope you guys are as excited as I am :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I apologize for taking so long to upload. The past few months have been insane. To be honest, but brief, I haven't been emotionally stable for the past couple months. Plus school has been a bitch. And then there was finals, and then christmas... It's been hectic. But to repay you, my dear readers, I have uploaded 2 new chapters for you. I hope that they are enough to repay my extreme delay in updating. I hope you enjoy them, I worked hard on them just for you! ;)**

Though he tried with all of his might, Yami simply could not pay attention to anything the person speaking to him was saying. He was too distracted by thoughts of Yugi. He could not stop seeing Yugi's face whenever he closed his eyes; that face that was so clenched in pleasure frustration. He could still hear every gasp and moan that escaped his tiny mouth echoing in his ears. He vividly saw the image of Yugi's adorable body before him; he saw sweat roll down the slender, wriggling form. He'd never seen such a beautiful body, on another male at least. He remembered the feeling of excitement that he felt when Yugi tugged on his hair or lightly grazed his nails along his scalp. He recalled the sweet, exquisite taste of the boy's semen. He was too distracted with his flashbacks, that he stopped listening all together.

He was supposed to be listening to reports about the crime rate, how the crops were handling, taxes, how the poverty was being fixed; he was supposed to be listening on an overall report of how his beloved kingdom was flourishing and how any flaws that were found were fixed. His kingdom was in a time of peace with neighboring countries, so Yami had taken the peace as an opportunity to strengthen and unite within his kingdom. He was also supposed to attend this festival that would take place in a few weeks time to celebrate this extended period of peace and the repairing of any other problems residing in the kingdom.

His kingdom was currently at an amazing stage and he had wanted a report every three days to make sure everything was still going smoothly. But now he didn't want to hear any of it. He knew he had to hear it to keep everything going according to the set plan, but what he really wanted to do more than anything right now was to explore more of his new obsession.

He wanted to see more of Yugi's facial expressions that he made when in throws of pleasure. He imagined countless ones, but he wanted to see them with his own eyes. Thinking on it now, he had never done this before. He had never been stuck on the image of another person. He had never wanted to get close to some one like this before, at least not someone he'd only know for a little over twelve hours. But there was just something about Yugi, something that made him special. So what was it?

"My king, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Snapped back to reality, Yami looked to see a white-haired, but young man in front of him. "No sorry, Bakura, I wasn't listening, in the slightest."

"Yami, how are you supposed to run this kingdom if you can't pay attention to the reports about it?" Bakura pinched his forehead, heavily annoyed.

"You know you probably shouldn't be referring to me using my given name," Yami said smiled slightly, amused to see his old friend irritated with his distracted state.

"Like you really care that much anyways." Bakura smiled along, his mood slightly lifted by the fact that his king was at least paying attention now. "What's got you so distracted?"

"You've heard I got a new servant, correct?"

"No, I actually didn't hear that. Strange how something like that got by me." Bakura wondered.

"Well your little friend's injury finally healed, so I just bet that all yesterday you were reacquainting yourselves." Yami joked.

"I was not!" Bakura shouted defensively, his face becoming redder. "Anyway, what about this new servant?"

"Everything," Yami replied.

"That's pretty vague, I'm not sure I follow."

"That's just it though! It is vague and confusing. I don't know what to think! He only became my servant yesterday so I've barely known him a day and… and I feel so… attached."

"Attached?"

"I don't know that's the best I can describe this feeling," Yami said, trying to explain his thoughts to his long-time friend and advisor. "It's just, every time I look at the kid-"

"Wait, whoa! Kid?" Bakura exclaimed. "It's a kid?"

"He's a year or two my junior, yeah. But, every time I look at him, I feel as if I'm looking at both a helpless child that I have to protect and a celestial being of sorts. When I think about it, he really doesn't look that abnormally beautiful, but to me I just see the most gorgeous looking creature I've ever set my eyes on. He's just… special. There's something about him that so strongly attracts me to him, but I don't know what it is."

"To me, it sounds like you're falling in love." Bakura said as if it was an obvious fact.

"Bakura, I've only known him for a day though, how could some one fall in love in just one day? At least truly fall in love, none of that simple infatuation shit."

"You never, know, anything's possible if it's truly meant to be. Hell, the first time I met Ryou, I kissed him before I even asked what his name was." Bakura said, recalling the day he'd met his beloved.

"I guess you're right, but it's still bugging me that I don't know for sure." Yami said, frustrated.

"If you really want to develop a relationship of some sort, just spend time with this kid, and get to know him and you're feelings will sort themselves out on their own. The same thing happened to me when I tried it. Pretty soon, you'll just know what you want." Bakura promised his friend.

"Yeah, you're probably right, thanks."

"Now are you going to listen to my report or not?"

Yami laughed at that. "Yeah I'll listen this time, please start over." This time Yami did pay attention to what his advisor had to say.

**AN: I know this one was pretty short, but the next one is longer to make up for that.**

**I hope i didn't make Yami and Bakura's behavior too casual. I wanted to show that they are close friends and have been for a long time. I also apologize for my horrible explanation of their government. I'm not royalty so i don't know how one exactly runs a monarchy government. Hell, i don't even know how to run any type of government. I'm not a government official and I certainly don't want to be one.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews = inspiration for me**

**and since I update so little, I'm sure you can tell its hard for me to find inspiration**

**So please review and tell me your thoughts, good or bad, but don't cuss me out or nothing**

**and please read the next chapter and do the same. Thanks for reading! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know the last chapter was pretty short, so I made this one a bit longer to make up for that. I hope you enjoy it!**

_Dammit, I don't know where I'm at! _Yugi had been wandering around trying to find his way to… somewhere, anywhere that someone could tell him where he should be at and what he should be doing. But he was still too nervous about what had happened only an hour ago. It was a mere sixty minutes ago that Yugi had half lost his virginity. It was only oral sex, so technically it didn't count. But it still counted since he couldn't deny the fact that his beloved king's mouth had… Yugi went red just thinking about again.

That toned body, that his beloved king had, was enough to start his inner fire. The feel of the skin on that amazing face was smoother than anything he'd ever felt (though of course, he hadn't felt many soft or smooth things because of his background as a street rat). Then the feel of his king's hot, dripping tongue curling and binding around his finger… That feeling was so strong and Yugi wasn't able to think straight. Then that kiss… Oh, that kiss felt better than anything he'd felt up until then, but things only got better. The sensation Yugi felt when his beloved Yami had placed his hand upon his… Then his mouth…

_NYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! _Yugi couldn't take it! A harsh shiver ran up his spine just from remembering it. Yugi felt so dirty for doing such inappropriate things, and with his king no less! Yugi had the urge to go into a dark closet and lock himself in it for the rest of his life out of sheer embarrassment. UGH, but only if he knew where the hell he was! He was nervous as hell and he was lost. He didn't have the slightest damn clue what to do.

"Hey, you're the king's new servant everyone's talking about!"

Yugi spun around surprised by the sudden voice. He didn't know anyone had been around. He hoped that the person that had just spoken to him had not just seen him flailing about from embarrassment a minute ago. When Yugi saw who had spoken he blushed a little more, the voice had sounded like it had belonged to a young man but the person he saw looked like a girl. It was a beautiful girl too; she had unique, silvery-white, long hair and her skin almost as pale as his own skin, but clearly a lot more clean and unscarred.

"Wow, you do look like the king, and it's not just your hair, you're whole build is like a petite version of him," the girl said as she smiled. "What's your name?"

"Yugi," he replied softly.

The girl walked closer to him and that was when Yugi realized he'd been wrong. It wasn't a girl, it was a boy! He had a flat chest and was wearing black satin pants. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which Yugi found a little odd. The white-haired boy's chest was wrapped up in bandages.

"My name's Ryou, nice to meet you Yugi," the boy said when he'd reached Yugi. He held out his hand to Yugi, offering to shake hands. Yugi accepted without saying anything. "Are you lost? You sure look lost anyway." Ryou smiled at Yugi and spoke in a gentle way that made Yugi feel secure and safe. He felt as if he were in the presence of an angel.

"Yeah… I'm lost," Yugi sadly admitted. "I don't know where I should probably go to either; I'm not sure where I should be at."

"Well, since you're so lost and you don't even know where exactly you should be at, how about you keep me company? I was just heading to the courtyard." Ryou offered.

"Oh, um, well, I guess I could go with you," Yugi said, not entirely sure. He wasn't sure if he should go with Ryou or if he should try to find Yami. But then what would he do if he found Yami? Yami is the king and Yugi can't just bug him all day long.

"Excellent!" Ryou said excitedly. He grabbed Yugi's hand to guide him to the courtyard. "I bet you haven't seen the garden yet. It's one of the most beautiful places I've ever been to; I think you'll enjoy it too. Come on, I'll show you it."

Yugi was surprised at how Ryou seemed to know when to turn at corners and walk down certain hallways that all looked the same to Yugi. Before he knew it, he'd been lead outside into the courtyard. It was enormous and above all beautiful. He could see the garden that Ryou had mentioned and he also saw what looked like practice ground for battle. Yugi had inferred this because he saw a few men polishing their skills with various weapons. He then saw two people that he recognized. He saw Seto practicing with twin swords and his younger brother, Mokuba, close beside him, critiquing his older brother's movements.

Mokuba saw Yugi walking and quickly waved to him. Yugi waved back and smiled. Yugi then turned back to Ryou and followed him the rest of the way to the garden.

Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. Ryou couldn't have said it any better when he'd mentioned before that it was the most beautiful place he'd ever been to. The multitude of flowers that were amazingly organized by color creating a rainbow effect across the garden. There were several varying trees scattered around to give height to the garden. Placed perfectly in the center was a beautiful marble fountain with three layers. There were paths of stone to separate all the plant life so that there was comfortable space to observe as much of the garden at once or just a little bit at a time. The view was positively breathtaking.

"Amazing," Yugi said in awe. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"Do you like flowers, Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Of course, they're so beautiful, yet so small. They don't have much purpose except to be beautiful. They display an existence of beauty, ease, and grace. They are so simple, but that only adds to their complex beauty."

Ryou smiled that Yugi was made so happy just by looking at a few flowers. He was happy that he and Yugi both shared the same feelings towards flowers. "Do you know the names of any of them?" Ryou asked Yugi, who was currently observing bright red camellia.

"Well, no not really. I know what a rose is and I know what a lily is, but I don't know many more than that." Yugi said sheepishly.

"If you wanted, I could teach you the names of many different flowers. I know all the names of every plant in this garden. I could teach you them all if you like."

Yugi's eyes sparkled and his smile glowed. "Yes!" He shouted excitedly. "Yes, I would love to learn all the names. Thank you, Ryou!"

"Not a problem at all Yugi. I like you. You seem like a really good and kind person. I would like it if we could become good friends." Ryou smiled.

"I would love to be friends, Ryou," Yugi replied and smiled back.

Ryou noticed that Yugi had been continually glancing at his bandaged chest and thought he might be curious about it. "It's a knife wound."

"What?" Yugi asked, slightly confused as to what Ryou was referring to.

Ryou placed his hand on his chest, clarifying the subject of his comment. "I'm part of this kingdom's police force and I was running after a pick pocket I'd seen in action. I was alone and was running after him and chased him down an alleyway. When I had caught up to him, he pulled a knife out and slashed at me. He'd cut through my shirt and had made a fairly deep, long cut across my chest." Ryou could see that Yugi was shocked by the retelling of events.

"I had retrieved the stolen item," Ryou continued, "but the man had gotten away. I then ran back to where I had seen the pick pocketing happen and returned the stolen item. I knew I had been injured, but had not known the severity of it until the woman who had been robbed exclaimed that I had blood stains all down my shirt. The woman's husband offered to help me back to the palace where my wound would then be treated."

"I'm so sorry you got hurt. Is it painful?" Yugi said, concerned.

"When it actually happened it was painful, but it was more painful when it dressed the first time. It had to be cleaned and that was the worst part." Ryou explained. He was touched that Yugi was so concerned for him.

"Is it still painful?" Yugi asked.

"Not very much, it has healed mostly, but I still have to keep it wrapped and I can't do anything extraneous to prevent it from reopening. It hurts a little bit, but as long as I take it easy, I'm just fine. You don't have to worry about me Yugi." Ryou assured his new friend.

"I'm glad you're mostly healed." Yugi smiled. He recalled he had been fretting about something earlier, but he couldn't remember what exactly it was.

"Shall I start teaching you?" Ryou asked.

Yugi beamed with happiness; happiness that he had forgotten was possible. "Sure!"

**AN: I had not planned on bringing Ryou into the story and had just planned on him only being in this spinoff tendershipping oneshot I'm thinking of doing, but i brought him in anyways. I couldn't help it! .'**

**I also made him not so wimpy like he's usually portrayed, so i hope no one hates me for it**

**I mean its AU so OOC-ness is bound to happen at some point! xP**

**anyway, please review and tell me what you thought about it**

**I know that it doesn't seem like it, since I still take forever to update, but I promise, every review i get means I get the next chapter done that much faster.  
**


	7. HIATUS

This story is on hiatus

I am sorry that I have to leave, but I am not in a healthy state of mind

and since i feel so bad, i feel i should explain why i decided to stop

recently my anxiety and depression have been going nuts and medication isn't working and im trying to find the right antidepressant, but i just went through a period of being suicidal for about a month, i would just stop at cutting though

it ended a couple weeks ago, but i really need a clear break with as little stress as possible

i will be on hiatus from writing any fanfiction since the effort to write a chapter or two for any of my stories is just frustrating right now

I do not know when or if i will return from hiatus

I pray that I am able to, but i have serious issues that are more important than my stories right now

I really do hope that i can return and continue writing stories in the future

I love you all


End file.
